Little Blowy
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Blowhole gets turned into a baby! I have to watch over, feed, diaper, and take care him while taking over his job and fixing his invention. What's a girl to do? I don't own POM. Please read and review! Chapter 8 up!
1. Newest Plan

**Newest story! And Blowhole will be co-hosting with me!**

**Blowhole: -.- Goody for me.**

**Oh you joy killer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Little Blowy

Chapter 1: Newest Plan

My name is Cheycartoongirl8, but I go by Chey or Cartoongirl, Cartoongirl mostly.

I have blackish-brown hair and brown eyes. I'm 16 and I'm mostly a tomboy.

I was chillin' in Blowhole's lair, like I always do when I visit him, which is like almost every day.

I'm wearing baggy black T-shirt that says: Stupid is as Stupid does on the front, blue jeans, and blue and gray Rebox tennis shoes.

My hair was up in a ponytail, is how I always have it.

I was sitting on the large blue couch, watching TV.

My legs were perched on the back of the couch, my head hanging over, making me upside down.

I usually sat like that whenever I'm bored. Blowhole had locked me out of his lab so I didn't bother him when he was working on his newest evil plan.

I groaned. I was so bored. Even watching 1000 ways to die wasn't helping.

I rolled off the couch and decided to see what the lobsters were up too. At least they would talk to me when Blowy's working.

I cruised through the hallways, singing Mahna Mahna from the Muppets.

I saw one getting a bucket of fish for Blowhole. I smiled.

"Hey!" I called running over to him.

The lobster jumped, dropping the bucket of fish. Fish was sprawled everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, helping him pick up the fish.

"No it's alright. It was my fault."

"Do you have any idea what Blowy's doing?"

He stared at me like I grew a second head or something. I sighed. "Blowhole?"

"Oh, Doc's busy working on his newest invention."

"Which is?"

"Top secret for outsiders."

I snorted. Blowhole considered me an outsider? I know how to keep a secret. Like when Blowhole was playing with a Lunacorn doll and reacting on of the episode with all his stuff toys. It was hilarious! Did I just say that to you guys? Oh well. Just don't tell him you heard it from me.

"Me?" I asked placing a hand on my heart, trying to sound offended as I could. "An outsider? It's like he doesn't trust his own older sister."

I crossed my arms and did a small fake pout.

"W-w-well uh…since you are Doc's…uh…sister I guess it couldn't hurt…" The lobster stuttered.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, handing the bucket to him.

We started walking.

"The doc is planning on turning the penguins into kids, maybe babies." He told me.

"Seriously? Huh, good plan makes them defenseless but kids do know how to fight and babies are defenseless."

"Really think so?" The lobster asked me.

"Oh yeah, but taking care of kids are a pain. Blowy had gone over the cons and pros of this right?"

The lobster stopped and blinked.

"You're serious? He didn't think it through?"

The lobster gave me a blank expression.

I faced-palmed myself. That was just like Blowhole. He comes up with a great plan, organizes it and everything but never thinks of the consequences. Just like after his last plan when the penguins' erased his memory.

I took two months retreaching everything he knows, which is heard for a girl like me who sucks at science and math.

"Take me to him." I told the lobster.

"Doc said that no one should disturb him when he's working."

"I can care less if he's trying to win a pie eating contest against Rico, take him to me now!"

The lobster flinched at my tone.

"Oh uh please?" I added.

He hesitated before nodding.

I followed him up to the seventh door on the left.

The lobster knocked on it.

"Doc?" He called.

Silence, then… "Go away. I'm busy."

The lobster looked at me and shrugged.

I gave a devilish smile.

I banged on it, loudly.

"Blowy! Hans is here and he's destroying all of your stuff! All the lasers are going and vaporizing everything in its path! You better come stop him!" I lied.

I leaned against the side of the door, grinning. The door slid open to reveal my little brother, Blowhole.

His eye was wide with panic.

"Stop him! All my head work!" he cried rolling out.

I stuck my foot out and tripped him.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Oops? Did I do that?" I teased, chuckling.

"Cartoongirl!" He whined. He had fallen off his Segway.

I cocked my head and stared at him.

"My, my little brother is such a klutz,"

He growled at me. "One, I am NOT you're little brother because I'm older, Two, I was tripped! Now help me up! We have to stop Hans!"

I smiled.

It didn't take him long to catch on.

"Hans was never here was he?"

"Nope."

"Why you little dirty hyooman!" He struggled to get himself up, "Don't just sit there! Help me!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"AAAEEERRRR! Wrong answer," I started to laugh.

He growled at me.

"Say it, and I'll help you up." I replied, leaning back on the wall.

"Fine!" He spat at me.

I looked at him.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-"

"I'm waiting,"

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-plee-ease," he choked out.

I pat his head like a dog. "Good boy,"

"Shut up and help me." He demanded lifting his flipper's up.

I smiled and dragged him back to his toppled Segway. He slide on and cast me a hated glare.

I pinched his cheek. "Oh who's been such a good boy for his big sissy?" I teasingly cooed at him. I knew he hated getting his cheeks pinch and he knew that I knew it.

"Let go of my cheek you'll lose a hand." He growled.

I smiled releasing his cheek. "Really?"

He nodded a dark frown on his face.

I slide my inch long nails up his stomach and chest, slightly tickling him. I could see him squirm at my touch.

"Stop." He told me.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything wrong." I replied, pretending to act dumb and innocent.

"You know what I me-EEEE!" he squealed the end of mean. I had jabbed him in the side.

"Now tell me what you're new plan is or I'll tickle you." I said in a very innocent way.

He snorted. "Yeah right, like I'll tell you. How can I trust you?"

I gave him a large smile. "I know things Victor…" I replied using his first name, "Things that I know you would want to never be found by anyone. Now cooperate or I'll make sure that EVERYONE knows them."

He stared at me in shock and horror.

I nodded. He knew once I get information I'll use it against him once he gets out of line.

"Now are you going to be a good boy or I'll post them, your choice."

He frowned, looked down and cursed under his breath.

I notice the lobster looking at me with big wide eyes.

"Okay I'll spill."

I grinned.

"But don't you EVER call me by my first name again."

"No promises." I replied.

He growled. "I was planning on making the pen-goo-ins into babies and take over the world."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Uh yea."

I smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot! That's only two steps! What about the middle? You know details. That's important stupid."

"You were the one who taught me how to wing things."

"Not for evil plans! Like you know for test when you don't study."

"Like you?" he crossed his flippers.

I shrugged, "More or less."

"Oh you no good…"

"Ah, ah, ah," I replied wagging a finger in his face. "We don't want your mommy to know you've been a bad boy, now do we?"

He growled at me, but slump his shoulder's in defeat. "No,"

I smiled and lead him back into his lab.

* * *

**Blowhole: I hate when you black mail.**

**Something you taught me.**

**Blowhole: You better not screw up my plan.**

**Me? Screw up YOUR plan. That hurt me*places hand on heart* right here.**

**Blowhole: *rolls eye* You've been hanging with Hans again haven't you.**

**Yup! Please review!**


	2. Experiment Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2 is here! **

**Blowhole: I really don't care. **

**You never care what I do, even if it's to help you.**

**Blowhole: Evil geniues don't need help!**

***rolls eyes* Right. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Experiment gone wrong

I looked around Blowhole's lab.

The walls were metallic green.

I could see tons of inventions, most of them unfinished.

A large wooden table was in the middle of the room with an open toolbox. A large rectangular object with a white sheet over it was on the back wall.

"This you're new 'top secret' invention?" I asked, going over to the sheet covered machine.

"No touchy! I don't need you screwing things up for me. I have a schedule to keep."

I rolled my eyes. "Schedules are boing. Let's do something fun!"

Blowhole rolled to the side of his newest invention. "No."

I frowned.

I looked at the machine and got an idea. "Have you tested it yet?"

Blowhole shook his head.

I grinned. "Why don't we test it now?"

"Well I am almost finished. I just need to put the dial on the age converter."

"Then do it! I want to see this puppy explode!"

Blowhole glared at me. "My invention will not explode. I made sure."

I rolled my eyes and sat at his desk, propping my feet up. "Telling me when you're finish." I told him.

I stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles.

"Are you done yet?" I called, getting bored with my counting game.

I could hear him still working.

"Just about… aaaand done!" he exclaimed.

I stood up and went over towards him. He was leaning over a control panel.

"Can we test it now?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, we can."

I pumped my fist in the air, "Oh yeah!"

Blowhole rolled his eye at me. He gave an evil grin. "How would you like to be my genuine pig?"

"How about… no? You be the test subject!"

He shook his head. "My invention! My creation! I only get to push the buttons!"

I shoved him into the box. It was five taller than he was, even on the Segway. It was a metallic blue, with large double doors, able to see into it. It was large enough to fit a Beluga whale.

I shut the door, making sure he couldn't get out.

"Cartoongirl!"

I ran over to the control panel.

"How old do you want to be Blowy? Eleven? Six? Two? You're pick."

He growled at me. "When I get out of here I'm kicking your butt!"

"Age changing first, then we can fight." I told him, slightly turning the dial. "Now how old do you want to be?"

"Make be ten." He grumbled.

"One ten-year-old calf coming up!" I replied, turning the dial to ten.

I pushed a button. A blinding white light filled the inside of the machine.

Suddenly the control panel started to spark. I saw some wires exposed and chafed.

"Blowhole!" I exclaimed, wide eye with fear. I didn't notice that dial had turned to one. I was too busy worrying about Blowhole.

The panel exploded, sending me flying into the wall.

Last thing I saw was the panel going in flames, then I blacked out.

"Cartoongirl!"

* * *

**Blowhole: What's going to happen?**

**That's the point of a cliff hanger! To keep people coming back!**

**Blowhole: Oh great. Now I can't wait for the next chapter! *crosses flippers and pouts***

**Blowy likes my story! I finally broke him! Huzzah!**

**Blowhole: No I didn't!**

**Yes you did! Please review!**


	3. Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**Blowhole: Finally!**

**Did we survive? Was Blowhole successfully turned into a ten year old?**

**Blowhole: I better be.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise

_Cartoongirl_

I heard a voice call my name. Everything was dark.

_Cartoongirl, wake up._

I could hear myself groan.

_Cartoongirl! Wake up! Cartoongirl!_

My eyes fluttered open to see a year old dolphin with a metal eye like Blowhole.

I shut my eyes and placed a hand on my head. "Oh my head…" I groaned.

I opened my eyes again. The baby dolphin was still there.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I gasped. "I'm fine."

He hugged me. I thought my heart stopped. Blowhole had never hugged me.

"I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!" he sobbed.

I wrapped my smoked covered arms around him. I shushed him lightly.

"There, there, there. I'm okay." I cooed rubbing his back. "I'm not going anywhere."

He rubbed his head against my chest, clenching to my shirt.

I saw two lobsters with fire extinguishers putting out the control panel.

I stood up and carried Blowhole out of the room. I walked into his room, which is supposed to be off limits to me, but what do I care? I'm his older sister, and it's not hard to get into his room at all.

I sat him on his bed, which is a water bed with ocean blue covers with different species of fish on them and two large white pillows.

As I laid him down, he held on to hand, not letting go. I grabbed his plush fish that was in-between the two pillows. His plush fish, Mr. Fishy, was an orange fish wearing a green hat. I handed him to Blowhole.

"I have to get some items for me and you. Mr. Fishy will be right here protecting you." I told him.

He hugged his fish, not taking his big terrified eye off of me. I wouldn't blame him. I walked to his closet; know he kept his childhood items in there. I opened it to see five boxes labeled: Victor's childhood things. I also saw larger item in the back, like a highchair, playpen, and a stroller. Diapers were next to them.

I picked up two of the boxes and sat them on the bed next to him.

I opened them.

I could see things such as pacifiers, baby toys, bibs, photo albums, baby utensils, and toddler through older kid toys.

I pulled out a diaper and laid it under him.

He looked as if he was about to fall asleep, sucking on his flipper like a baby, which he is now.

I pulled the dolphin diaper tabs and taped them.

I picked him up and propped him on my shoulder. He wrapped on flipper around my neck to hold on to me and had the other in his mouth.

I took him to the medical wing. Now I'm not a doctor or anything, and I'm not planning on being one. I am however pretty good when it comes to injuries. (Helps if you have eight nephews and two nieces.)

Three lobsters were already there.

"Um hi…" I started. I had no idea what lobsters' names were.

"Hello." They answered in unison.

I held Blowhole up. "We had a small mishap when testing Blowy… I mean Blowhole's newest invention. Can ya examine him and see if he's okay?"

"Sure thing." The lobster on the left replied.

I sat him on the examination table. Blowhole yawned as he hugged my arm.

**Blowhole's POV**

I had no idea why Cartoongirl brought me into the medical wing. Yet I was so tired, maybe because of what happen in my lab. I have no idea.

I could fell Cartoongirl rub my back as I leaned against her arm.

I felt a tingling feeling all over me then I heard a soft _ding_.

"Is he okay?" Cartoongirl asked.

"He's healthy, except for some small scratches and being covered in smoke." Red eight replied. He was the lobster on the right.

Red nineteen was on the left and Red three in the middle.

"He's one. But he should be able to go back to his original if the machine is still working."

She shook her head.

"No. The control panel burst into flames. I'm going to have to repair, but I'm not as good at building and science like he is."

"We'll have someone help you." Red three replied.

"Okay." I heard Cartoongirl replied.

She picked me up, propping me over her shoulder again. I was so tired I didn't bother to object.

She carried me into my room. She laid me on my bed and covered me up.

"Someone had a busy day." She told me as she tucked me in. She placed Mr. Fishy next to me. I grabbed him and hugged him.

She kissed my forehead and placed several large pillows around me.

She smiled gently me and started to rub my back, singing a soft lullaby I heard mother use so many times when I was younger. I fell asleep.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I stroke Blowhole's head and pulled the covers up to his chin.

I left his room. I went down to the control room.

The lobsters were busy working. I looked at one of the lobsters coming towards me. He had a clipboard in his pinchers.

He bumped into me.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." He apologized when he looked up.

"It's okay. Can I borrow some paper and pencil? I need to make a list of things to get."

He nodded and handed me the clipboard and a pencil, making it jump every time he tried to grab it.

I picked it up and started writing items I need to get:

Baby food

Diapers

Science books

Mechanical books

I pulled the paper and folded it in half. I shoved it in my jean pocket.

"Tell Red One he's in charge till I get back." I told the lobster.

"Uh what happen to Doc?"

"He's unable to be in control. He's sick." I somewhat lied. "Just tell Red One what I told you."

I left without giving him a change to ask any more questions.

I know I need to help from someone Blowhole would never allow me to be near… his arch enemies, the Penguins.

* * *

**Blowhole: Uhg I turned into baby, how embarrassing.**

**Aw it's cute.**

**Blowhole: Shut up.**

**Shut can't go up. You'll have to wait and see what supposed "torture" I have for you in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Sleep Interrupted

**Blowhole: I can't believe you dragged me out here to host.**

**You know you like it. You said so in the second chapter.**

**Blowhole: I was being sarcastic.**

**Lair. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleep Interrupted

I arrived at the zoo. It was 11:24 PM, almost 11:30 in my opinion.

I made sure no one was around. I pulled out a paper clip and started to pick the lock. It opened. Thank you Blowhole!

I opened into the gate and snuck in; don't tell the police, I wasn't stealing anything, just visiting.

I went over to the penguins' habitat. I found a board and placed it over the water so I could get over the habitat without getting wet. I walked over to the fish bowl and knocked on it.

"Skipper!" I whispered/call.

No answer. Obviously asleep.

I frowned. I opened the bowl and drop my phone in playing the most annoying and loudest song on it, hanging from a fishing pole.

I heard several thumps. I gave a low chuckle.

I pulled my phone out of their HQ.

"Oh Skipper!" I called again.

Skipper's head popped out of the fish bowl.

"Oh no, it's you." He groaned.

I frowned.

"Go away. Me and my team is trying to sleep!"

"Well I got a problem and I need your help." I sassed.

"Do it yourself."

I growled. I yanked him out and pinned him to the ground.

"Now we can do this two ways Skippy," I growled.

"Don't call me Skippy!" He snapped.

"I'll call you what I want."

Kowalski's, Rico's and Private came out.

"They attack, I break your flipper," I threatened.

"Men, don't attack. She's an old friend." Skipper replied.

I let him go.

"Men, Cartoongirl, Cartoongirl, men." Skipper introduced.

"I would like to know their names Skippy."

Skipper growled at me. "Don't call me Skippy."

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Kowalski, Rico and Private." He replied pointing to each penguin by name.

"Good, now we have two ways to do this, you listening?"

"Oh yes mother," he replied sarcastically.

I glared at him.

"One) you do this without a fight and I won't hurt you or Two) I show everyone in the zoo your most embarrassing pictures. You pick."

Skipper looked down and muttered something I couldn't catch.

"What's it gonna be?" I smirked.

"Option one. Know what is it?" he demanded.

"I'm babysitting a kid and the friend I'm babysitting for invented that had malfunctioned and I have no idea how to fix it."

"And you want Kowalski?" Skipper replied.

I shook my head. "Not really. I just need some science mechanical guidance."

"And why should we help you?" Skipper asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll teach you guys to how to read and write if you help me."

Kowalski's eyes shined with delight. He let out a girlish scream.

Skipper pondered the thought.

"I'm waiting," I replied, tapping my foot.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes!" Kowalski squealed hopping from foot to the other.

Skipper groaned.

"Fine, but you better keep your word." He said pointing a flipper at me.

I shrugged.

"No prob. Just give me these two books for science and mathematical challenged people like me so I can work on the invention." I answered.

Rico regurgitated two books called: Science for dummies and Mechanics for dummies.

Now I wouldn't call myself an idiot because I'm smarter than most of my classmates.

I grabbed the books.

"I'll come back when it's the zoo's day off. I'll teach you to read and right during that time. Now I gotta go. See ya guys later."

"Annoying girl." I heard him mutter.

I whip around and smacked him.

"Ow!"

I gave him the "I'm watching you" hand gestured.

I turned around and left.

* * *

I paced in the lair, wondering how I should break this to the lobsters.

Okay, okay think. I breathed. I went up to the intercom and pushed the button.

"All lobsters report for a meeting in ten minutes. That is all." I replied.

Ten minutes later I was standing in the lobsters.

All the lobsters were chatting, wondering why I had called a meeting and why Blowhole didn't.

I cleared my throat and waited for them to quiet down. Still talking. I sighed and pulled out an air horn, blowing.

All the lobsters silenced.

"I know you are wondering why I had called a meeting instead of Blowhole. And I have the answer to your questions." I sighed. "Me and Blowhole were testing out his newest invention when it malfunctioned, thus turning him into a baby. He will be unable to do his evil deeds."

"Then how will we continue with the plan to attack the penguins without a leader?" A lobster shouted.

"I've already thought about that. We shall continue. And since Blowhole is unable to do it…" I paused, "I'll do it. I know I'm not like Blowhole, but I will do my best, I can give you that. He has taught me several things on being evil and I'll do my best to take over."

The lobsters passed several whispers between each other.

They stopped and said in unison: "Okay!"

I didn't expect them to agree so quickly, but I smiled.

"Thank you that would be all."

They left and I decided to get ready for bed.

I came out of the bathroom where a Pinky and the Brain shirt with Colts pajama bottoms.

I laid on the couch, which is where I normally sleep. I've been sleeping on the couch at home so I have no problem with sleeping on the couch.

I fluffed my pillow and nuzzled under the large blanket. I didn't drift to sleep till about one in the morning.

Dreaming a dreamless dream.

* * *

**Blowhole: YOU GOT MY LOBSTERS TO FOLLOWQ YOU?**

**Yep. I'm going to take over you're job while you are in the position you're in.**

**Blowhole: Some one kill me! Skipper if you're out there, come and end my torture!**

**Skipper you do it I'll make sure I post the embarrassing pictures of you on the Internet. Please review!**


	5. Start of Blowhole's Embarrasement

**I wonder what's gonna happen next.**

**Blowhole: From your tone, I sense something bad.**

**For you. **

**Blowhole: Crud. :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Start of Blowhole's Embarrassment

I woke up and the first thing I did was go check up on Blowhole.

I walked into his room, to see him sucking on his flipper, lying on his side, nuzzling Mr. Fishy. I went up to him and placed two fingers in his diaper to see if he was wet. He was.

He woke and saw me.

"Good morning little one. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked, picking him up.

He yawned for his response.

"What are you doing in here? You know my room is off limits to you and…" he stopped.

I smiled when he looked down to see that I had been holding him.

"How are you doing that? I weight like 1000 pounds, which to have you know is my standard weight, and no I'm not fat!"

I chuckled. I laid him back down and started to undo the wet diaper off of him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You don't remember? Well we were testing your newest invention which turned you in to a baby. I placed a diaper on you and laid you down for bed, I decided to take your place while you were in this position." I told him.

He started to squirm.

"No way! AND YOU'RE CHANGING ME? NO!"

He tried to crawl away, but I held him down. I started wiping him and placed a fresh diaper under him, powdering and spreading lotion on him so he won't get a diaper rash.

I tabbed the diaper and picked him up.

"This is humiliating!" he whined.

"Well you're a baby, so you don't have a say. No let's get you some breakfast." I walked out of his room and took him to the kitchen. I grabbed the highchair before we left his room.

I sat him on the kitchen floor and set the highchair up.

I plopped him in, strapped him, and hooked the tray in. I wrapped a baby blue bib around his neck.

"Now I'll go get you some baby food, wait right here." I told him. I had bought baby food while out was out. I pulled out the jar of mashed bananas and opened it.

I grabbed a baby spoon and went back over to feed him.

I moved the spoon towards his mouth.

"Here comes the school of fish." I cooed.

He clamped his mouth and turned his head to the side.

"Come on Blowy. You got to eat if you want to be big strong dolphin again." I told him.

He shook his head and kept his mouth close.

"Fine, if you want to grow up weak and pathetic like you already are…" I started, trying to trick him.

"I am not-" he began.

I shoved the spoon in his mouth.

He swallowed and started gagging.

He started coughing. "Ew! Cartoongirl." He coughed/whine.

I chuckled. "Now Blowhole, you do want to be stronger than Skipper when you're older don't you?"

He crossed his flippers and pouted.

"Come on now, we can't have you starving yourself do we?" I asked, putting the spoon in the jar to put more food in his mouth.

He turned his head away from me.

I tsked him. "Now Blowy, do I have to punish you for being a bad little boy to me?" I asked.

He blew a raspberry at me.

I sighed.

"Let it be in the hard way then." I sighed. Now I don't use copal punishment, unless I have to. And I knew this wasn't one of them.

I pulled him out of the highchair and sat him in a play pen, no toys.

"This is where you'll have you time out when you do something that is not allowed. Understand?" I asked him. "If I am busy and not able to watch you, you'll be in here playing."

He snorted. "I'm an evil genius, not a baby."

"Well thanks to your invention, you are a baby, so you have no room to talk." I told him. I pulled out a Teddy bear timer and put it on one minute.

He looked at the timer.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at it.

"It's a timer. I'm putting you in timeout for one minute. I'll be back later." I replied, setting the timer on the floor next to the playpen.

I knew he wouldn't be able to speed up the process of the net like binding of the playpen.

I went into the kitchen and put the baby food in the refrigerator.

I put the highchair in the corner.

"This is so embarrassing." I heard him say.

I chuckled to myself. I heard the timer go off. I walked over to him.

"Now are you going to apologize to me?" I asked.

Blowhole muttered something under his breath.

"Well?" I prompted.

"I'm really sorry Cartoongirl." He replied. He lifted his flippers for me to hug him, which I did.

"That's my little Blowy." I cooed.

A lobster walked in to see me and Blowhole hugging. He stared at us with large eyes. Blowhole noticed and started to pull away.

I kept him close.

"C-Cartoongirl, you can let go now!" he replied, squirming.

I sat him down and kissed his forehead.

He groaned. The lobster giggled.

Blowhole shot him a look and the lobster stopped.

"What do you want Red Twelve?" Blowhole demanded.

Red Twelve went up to me.

"We need you to help sort out a problem."

I nodded. "I'm on it."

I sat Blowhole in the Playpen, sitting baby toys in there with him. I turned the TV to the Sprouts channel, a channel for babies to watch.

I sat a baby monitor next to the playpen.

"I'll be back." I told him.

I went after Red Twelve. I had no idea what this problem was and I was afraid to find out.

* * *

**Blowhole: You are so enjoying this aren't you?**

**Pretty much.**

**Blowhole: I hate you so much.**

**And yet you let me stay with you and you stay at my house. **

**Blowhole: ... shut up.**

**I thought so. Please review!**


	6. Start of Blowhole's Embarrasement part 2

**We're back! And thank you WiseScholar and Archenemymissile I have done your request.**

**Blowhole: What? What did they ask you to do?**

**You'll find out later. And Little Christain? When I meant the start of Blowhole's embarrassment I meant for him being turned into a baby. I have embarrassing since I first met him and started digging dirt on him.**

**Blowhole: I'm gonna get you back one day.**

**No you won't. 'Cause I'll post all these embarrassing pics on the internet.**

**Blowhole: Crap!**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Start of Blowhole's Embarrassment (part 2)

I followed Red Twelve to the control room.

"Well I'm sure you're wondering Cartoongirl why we need your help," he replied.

"No kidding," I muttered to myself.

"Well, it's got to do changing Blowhole back."

"Is something wrong with the machine?"

He nodded. "Some of the wires in the machine need replacing, and they are really hard to find."

"Son of a buck!" I snapped. I don't cuss. I was raised in church with my grandparents as the preachers. So cussing was never a positive influence in my house.

Red Twelve stopped and looked at me.

"For a moment I thought you were going to say the B word." He told me.

"I don't cuss." I told him. "I don't see why people would want to be called that. It's sick. I'm not a wet pregnant female dog."

He nodded, seeing me getting really angry.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I'm usually very patient, but some things, like people stereotyping others get on my nerves.

Especially when people stereotype us girls. We were NOT put on this Earth to be your guys' slaves. Blowhole started out being like that when I first met him. Gave him a good whack against the head to teach him not to do that, along with Crystal, his mother, giving him a good few whack on the butt.

We walked into Blowhole's lab.

Red Twelve guided me over to the control panel and pointed a pincher at the wires.

I looked at them. They were burnt, and chaffed.

"The wires you are going to need are really hard to find."

I gulped. Mechanics were not my thing. I couldn't tell the difference a spark plug and jumping cable.

I stared at the cables.

"Cartoongirl!" Blowhole's voice came from the baby monitor.

I pulled it out of my jean pocket.

"I'll be right back." I told Red Twelve.

I ran over to where Blowhole was in his pen.

He was squirming, obviously feeling uncomfortable about something.

"Do you need something baby?" I asked.

Blowhole looked down, still squirming.

"Did someone go potty in his diaper?" I asked sweetly.

He shook his head, blushing. A definite yes.

I picked him up and lay him down on the ground.

"Can't we do this in private?" he asked.

"Like where?"

"The bathroom or my room."

"Too late." I stated pulling out a fresh diaper and baby wipes.

He groaned. "But what if my lobsters or the pen-goo-ins saw me like this? I'll be a laughing stock!"

"Well it's not my fault your invention screwed up."

"Hey! If you didn't…"

"I'm not the one who bought damaged wires."

He opened his mouth to object but I shoved a yellow pacifier in his mouth, shutting him up.

I started wiping him off, and powdering him.

"Cartoongirl, we need you to…" Another lobster walked in.

The lobster stared at Blowhole as I was changing him.

Blowhole spat the pacifier out, hitting my forehead.

He started coughing. "Red Ninety-three!" he squawked.

"I'll uh…" Red Ninety-three stammered, "Come back later."

He scuttled off, laughing.

Blowhole's face turned a bright red.

"See?" he pointed at the direction Red Ninety-three left. "Laughing stock. Just like I said."

I rolled my eyes and strapped the fresh clean diaper on him. I zoned him out.

"Are you even listening?" he demanded.

"No," I answered, shoving the pacifier back into his mouth. "Now be a good baby for sissy. I have to work on something."

I tied a blue baby bonnet around his head, wiping his face with a baby wipe.

I handed him Mr. Fishy.

"Now here's Mr. Fishy. I'll be back later. You two have fun chatting*

I sat him back in the playpen and went back to Blowhole's lab.

**Blowhole's POV**

I sat in the playpen, feeling completely humiliated.

She must've been getting me back for when I purposely ruined her English project.

She was writing a book for an English project and we got into a fight and I purposely poured a chemical on it.

Uhg! This bonnet is so itchy!

I tried to untie it but that girl knows how to tie a tight knot.

I threw my flippers in the air, and banged my head against the playpen, not harming me.

"Why me?" I asked myself out loud, "Why me of all creatures?"

I saw my plush fish, Mr. Fishy.

I picked him up. I never knew why people thought you were crazy if you talk to toys, but Cartoongirl always talked to herself what she calls chatting with her "friends."

And I've been talking to Mr. Fishy since I was two months old. What? I'm not crazy. He's my best friend! Is it wrong to talk to your best friend?

Rico has a doll and he talks to it! So it's not wrong for me to talk to mine.

"Can you believe this Mr. Fishy?" I asked him. "Cartoongirl is getting me back from ruining her project."

Mr. Fishy shrugged at me.

"Well you did purposely pour the acid on her paper."

"She started it!"

He shook his head at me.

"Oh what do you know? You never had this done to you!" I snapped at him, gesturing to myself.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Why don't you apologize to her?"

I gasped, placing my flipper on my chest.

"Me? Apologize to her?" I felt insulted.

"Oh come on! She's your sister!"

"She's not my sister!" I snapped at him. I tossed him over to the playpen.

"You can't run from the truth!" he told me.

I turned my back towards him and stared out of my imprisonment.

I needed away to get out.

I saw Red One heading towards my direction.

"Red One!" I called out.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Doc?" he called out.

I nodded. He came over to me.

"You need something Doc." He asked.

"Yea, get me outta of this!" I snapped.

He started laughing.

"What's so amusing that you're laughing at?" I demanded, losing my patience.

"So Doc it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that you're so cute!"

"Shut up or I'll boil you!" I threatened.

He stopped laughing.

"That's better; now get me out of here!"

"Um Doc? I can't really take you out."

"And why can't ya?"

He snapped his pincers.

I cursed under my breath.

Lobsters and their weird body structures. I suddenly remember a quote mother used on me.

**Not everyone is made the same. Some creatures are big, some are small. Others wide and others thin, some can fly and some can swim, we are all beautiful in our own special way.**

I growled.

"Just fine some way to get me out of this thing!"

Red One lifted his pinchers over the side of the playpen.

I grabbed a hold of them and he started pulling me up.

Just then I saw Cartoongirl walked in.

I squawked in fear and (stupid me) let go and banged me head against the floor.

I cried out in pain and grabbed back of my head.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

After handling the problems that the lobsters had thrown at me, I went to check on Blowhole.

I saw a lobster next to Blowhole.

Blowhole had his flipper on the lobster's thing, (whatever the things above the pinchers are called).

He saw me and let go, banging his head on the floor.

I ran over to him and picked him up.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked him.

He was holding the back of the head, whimpering in pain.

I sighed and sat on the couch, spinning him around so I could see if he busted his head open.

"Nothing, but you next time you think about doing something that stupid, you well be servilely punished." I told him, then kissed his forehead, "But I still love you, little bro."

I sat him on the couch and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

I wrapped one in a towel and went back to Blowhole.

The whole I was doing this, the lobsters said next to the playpen, watching us.

He looked as if he wanted to speak but didn't.

Blowhole squealed in pain as I sat the towel covered ice on the back of his head.

"I know it hurts now, but it'll numb the pain," I told him.

He sniffed and nodded his head slowly.

I hugged him.

"Don't do something that stupid ever again," I told him.

He nodded again.

He turned to the lobster. "Red One, you are excused."

Red One nodded and scuttled off.

I sat Blowhole down back in the playpen.

"Be less evil." I told him and walked off.

* * *

**Blowhole: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!**

**What?**

**Blowhole: Red One walking in on us while you changing me!**

***whistles innocently***

**Blowhole: *stares at me* Let me guest, that was Archenemymissile and WiseScholars request wasn't it.**

**Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. You won't know because you don't read the reviews.**

**Blowhole: I'm gonna kill ya hyoomans!**

**He won't. I won't let him. Please review!**


	7. A Strange Message

**We're back people! I know it's been awhile, but you know school and stuff.**

**Blowhole: *teasing* You bad bad hyooman!**

**Oh shut up! **

**Blowhole: Make me!**

**I don't make trash I burn it!**

**Blowhole: Oh you little...**

**Ha! Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Strange Message

I didn't time for Blowhole to get himself hurt and work on Blowhole's plan at the same time, even though multitasking was my thing.

I was going through the book to see what the wires were called.

I was sitting in Blowhole's computer room, Blowhole sitting behind me in the playpen.

I could hear him muttering to himself how unfair life is and blah, blah, blah.

"Can I get out of the playpen?" he asked.

"No."

He groaned.

I continued to through the book.

I saw the screen of his TV/Computer screen thing, turn into a message board.

I clicked a button.

A Forest green anaconda with a metal eye inserted in his eyeball with a scar on the side of his face appeared on the screen.

"Why hello Crysssstal." He grinned.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

He brought his face closer to the screen, his good eye staring at his camera.

"What you're not Cryssstal! You're that human that ssstopped me from taking her down!"

I suddenly realized who it was.

"Professor Snake?" I asked.

He grinned. "Sssso you remember me yesss?"

"How can I forget?" I held out my arm with a scar that was similar to a cut, a scar that was caused by him digging one of his fangs into my left arm.

"What's going on? Who are you talking too?" Blowhole asked.

I shushed him.

"Who'sssss that?" Professor Snake asked.

"Just a kid I'm babysitting," I replied. I didn't lie. I was babysitting.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Blowhole snapped.

I was glad Professor Snake was unable to see him.

He smiled, tongue flicking out.

I glared at the evil snake.

"Tell Crysssstal the next time you ssssee her… I'll be waiting." He signed off.

I pushed a button, shutting the screen off.

"Who was it?" Blowhole repeated.

"No one you need to know." I told him.

"Was that Savio?"

"No."

"Tell me! They know mother! Why won't you tell me who they are?"

I smiled at him and pat his head.

"I'm just looking out for you. I can't have my favorite little dolphin get hurt can I?"

He scoffed. "Yea right… I'm the only dolphin you know,"

"And all the reason to be so protective."

He turned his head to the side.

I picked him up.

"Now you must promise me that you'll never try and find that person ever, understand?"

**Blowhole's POV**

Not find that person? I looked at the screen without moving head and looked up at her.

"Promise." I answered.

"Such a good boy. Now go along and play while I'm working."

She sat me back in the playpen.

I grabbed Mr. Fishy and tried to act as cute and innocent as I could.

She smiled and turned the screen on to the Lunacorns.

My face fell. I pointed a flipper at the screen.

"I am NOT watching that!"

"Too bad you are."

I frowned.

"Oh you are just so cute when you pout!" she squealed pinching my cheek.

I growled. "Let go or lose a hand."

She chuckled and let go off my cheek.

"Enjoy the show. I'll be back later to put you down for your nap."

She started to walk away.

"I don't need a nap! Evil geniuses don't take naps!" I called at her, as she walked out the door.

I pouted and tried to get out of the playpen.

I was leaning over it when Red Twenty-two came in.

I was squirming, nearly tasting the freedom of escaping my imprisonment.

I fell out and landing on my back, hard.

"Ow!" I whined as I smacked the floor.

"Doc? Are you okay?" he asked.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yea I'm fine."

I flopped over to the large black cushioned chair that I had installed to sit and get comfortable when I'm working. I tried to crawl up there, but I kept slipping.

"Um Doc? Are you sure that's safe?" he asked me.

I didn't answer him.

I was sliding and I smacked onto the floor once again.

I yelped in pain.

"Doc, are you okay?" Red Twenty-two asked me.

I nodded, prompting myself up. I rubbed the back of my head, wincing in pain.

"Help me up." I told him.

He nodded and started to lift me up on the chair.

I started pushing buttons.

"Uh Doc? What are you doing?"

"Cartoongirl was chatting with someone named "Professor Snake". And I'm going to find out who that is."

He stood quietly next to me.

"Sir? Cartoongirl is not going to like that you're doing this."

"I could care less if she's going to behead me. So button it."

He shut up.

I pushed a button. I waited patiently as the screen was getting ready for me to contact this "Professor Snake."

I stared wide eye with excitement.

I leaned forward to see Private looking at me.

I squawked.

"Skippah! Dr. Blowhole's on the Telly!" He called.

Skipper slid up next to him.

I must've hit the wrong button. Skipper stared at me with his natural firm frown.

I couldn't handle them seeing me as a baby, so I did the only thing I can think of doing.

"Goo?" I asked.

Kowalski looked at me. "I never knew Blowhole had a kid! Unless he turned himself into a baby."

Kowalski, Rico and Skipper started laughing.

I clapped my flippers and giggled like a mindless baby. I couldn't afford Skipper finding out about the incident. He'll never let me live it down!

"Uh Doc won't…"

I smacked him with my tail, shutting him up. I giggled again.

"What are you doing?" A female voice demanded.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I walked back in the computer room to see Blowhole sitting on the chair, out of his playpen, with the penguins on the screen.

I stormed over there.

The lobster moved away.

I stood next to Blowhole, tapping my foot with a frown etched on my face.

He looked at me with a big eye, and lifted his flippers up at me.

"Goo gaa gaa goopoo loo?" He cooed.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. I picked him up.

"How did you get out of your playpen?"

"Cartoongirl! You traitor! You're working for Blowhole aren't you?" I looked at the screen to see Skipper and his team.

"I am not!" I snapped. "I'm babysitting for a friend."

Skipper glared at me and I glared at him.

"So who's the kid?" Skipper asked.

I held Blowhole up.

"This is Axel. Isn't he just the cutest little baby dolphin you ever seen?" I asked, cradling Blowhole and tickling his stomach.

He giggled.

"Now I got to lay this little one down for his nappy poo. So later Skippy-boy!"

"Don't call me Skip-"

I shut it off before Skipper could finish his remark.

I glared at Blowhole.

"Blowhole." I told him in a warning tone.

He gave me a nervous chuckle.

"I'm… sorry?"

I kept an angry expression on him.

"I'll punish you after your nap," I told him.

He gulped, but nodded.

I took him out of the computer room, knowing he wasn't going to like his punishment when he wakes up.

* * *

**I'm just saying this... Professor Snake is owned by ME!**

**Blowhole: Professor Snake? Who's that?**

**Your mom's archenemy.**

**Blowhole: What? How come I never heard of him?**

**You were too little, and she was protecting you.**

**Blowhole: I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need her protecting me!**

**Just shut up and go with it. Please review!**


	8. Class is in Session

**Dang how long as it been since I updated this?**

**Blowhole: Who cares? I'm still a baby and I DON'T WANT TO BE!**

**Uh sorry... I guess. Here's Chapter 8!**

**Blowhole: Goody. I still hate this.**

***rolls eyes***

* * *

Chapter 8: Class is in Session

It was Sunday, the zoo was close so I was able to sneak in and go to the penguins' habitat.

I left Blowhole with his lobsters, making sure they knew how to care of a baby.

I had tons of books and videos and school items.

I was standing outside on the floating ice berg like thing, waiting for them to let me in.

"Skippykins! Let me in! It's time for your lessons!" I called.

The fish bowl moved, revealing Skipper.

"Don't call me that!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever now let me in." I replied.

He glared at me. I knew I wasn't going to fit.

"Fine, go to the sewer and Rico will let you in." He told me.

He shut the fish bowl.

I frowned. I walked over to the manhole and started climbing down. I started to gag. I can stand many disgusting smells, but I'm not used to being in a sewer.

I saw Rico and he motioned his flipper at me.

I came closer and we started to walk.

"How know Skipper?" he grunted.

"It's a long story." I replied. "A really long story,"

We crawled through the hole behind Private's plaque fish.

As we stepped out, Kowalski grabbed my hand and pulled me to a desk and handed me an apple.

"Um… thanks." I replied, sitting the apple on the desk. I didn't really like apples, but I wasn't going to tell him that and have his heart broken.

Kowalski sat down and had his clipboard sitting in front of him, a pencil in his flipper.

Skipper shook his head at him.

"Come gather round Mama, Children," I beckoned, motioning them to come towards me.

Skipper, Rico and Private sat next to Kowalski.

"First thing children, you are going to have to learn your ABC's." I told them, pulling out a banner with the alphabet on it.

Skipper glared at me.

"We're not chicks."

"I don't care. Either way you need to learn the alphabet in order to read." I replied, taking a baton and pointed it at the Letter A.

**Blowhole's POV**

I was sitting in the playpen.

Cartoongirl had left, saying she had to tutor some kids, which left me in the care of my lobsters.

Red One was sitting on the couch.

He was watching a movie.

I knew it was a movie I wasn't supposed to watch, but I was watching it anyways.

I flinched as the hyooman girl got her arm cut off. I placed a flipper over my mouth to keep from vomiting. I can't believe you hyoomans like to watch this kinda stuff!

Red One saw that I was watching and turned the station to the Wiggles.

He gave me a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that Doc. I forgot you were a baby." He apologized.

I didn't really care. I was glad I didn't have to watch that movie. I yawned, resting my head on my flippers. I shut my eye, resting it.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I slapped my forehead for the umpteenth time.

"No Skipper, that's how you spell it. It's I-T, it. Get it?"

Skipper just looked at me.

I sighed. I pulled out some books. I handed one to each penguin.

"These books will help you learn how to write the Alphabet. Copy the letter the best you can." I told them. "This ends our lesson for this week. I'll be back next week. Class dismiss."

I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

Private went up to me.

"Cartoongirl? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks. I have a kid to babysit and I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. Later!" I replied, leaving.

"G'bye Cartoongirl! Thank you." Private called after me.

"Too early for that!" I called over my shoulder. I ran back to Blowhole's base. I was begging to myself that Blowhole didn't do anything stupid while I was gone.

I walked in to see Red One rocking Blowhole.

I smiled and went up to him. I took Blowhole from him.

"I got this. You go ahead and head to bed. I'll lay him down."

Red One nodded and walked away.

I sat down and rocked him, humming a soft lullaby his mother sang to him. He snuggled against my chest as he slept.

I stood up and walked to his room.

I went over to his bed and laid him down. He rolled on his side as he gripped his plush fish.

I smiled as I pulled his blanket over him.

I walked out of the room and headed to main room.

I sat on the couch and turned the TV on, lowering the volume. I kicked off my shoes and prompted my feet up. I watched TV for a while and decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Blowhole: You backstabber!**

**Oh shut up. It's not like I told them you turned into a baby.**

**Blowhole: Well I hate you.**

**You wish. You can't live without me.**

**Blowhole: Can too!**

**Cannot! While we're having our argument don't forget to review!**


End file.
